Honey, You Could Be My Drug
by CrissColferL0ve
Summary: AU. One shot. Kurt and Blaine meet in college.


**I don't own anything. This is a one shot I wrote for a prompt on tumblr, which was an anon asking me to write a drabble based on this gifset gayteenss DOT tumblr DOT com/post/34593218102. The title comes from Everybody Talks by Neon Trees, thank you to Rebecca, m-arvel on tumblr, for the title :)**

* * *

**Honey, You Could Be My Drug.**

Kurt Hummel had never been kissed. Well, that wasn't quite true. He had been kissed, but he tried not to count that, because it hadn't been something he had particularly wanted. It had been the quite opposite, in fact, but that was something he didn't like to think about, especially not now, when he had promised himself a new beginning. He was, after all, in the city of his dreams and about to attend the school of his dreams. He had put the past far behind him and he was never looking back.

Kurt had spent the entire summer following his graduation promising himself that he was going to go into college a new person. He was going to be popular, confident, make lots of friends and get himself a boyfriend. He wanted love, romance, someone with whom he could walk down the streets holding hands.

Kurt was, by no means, shy or quiet. He was loud, opinionated and as many of the people he knew in Lima would confirm, kind of a bitch, but in a way that didn't make him too unlikeable. He was attending NYU for musical theatre and he knew that this meant there would likely be a lot of big characters in his class, but he was determined to become one of them. He was aiming for the best.

So, on Kurt's induction day, he strode into the room confidently, with his head held high, posture straight. People stared and he felt good about himself. He took a seat and set his bag down next to him and looked around, observing the other students. The room was almost full. Some of the louder people were talking and laughing, despite not knowing anyone. Kurt had hoped to be talkative and friendly, but he was nervous and decided there was still time to make his mark later in the day.

* * *

Coming from Westerville, Ohio, Blaine Anderson knew that he would encounter all kinds of interesting and talented people in New York city. He knew that, having never had anyone take much of an interest in him romantically (despite one tall, narcissistic boy who liked to get around) and having never really had much of an interest himself in anyone (not counting the assistant manager of the Gap, in front of whom he had embarrassed himself), that there would be an array of attractive boys on whom he could have crushes and perhaps more. Blaine Anderson, however, did not count on catching sight of the single most beautiful human being on the planet.

He was tall, that was the first thing that Blaine noticed about him. He walked with a certain elegance, one of which Blaine had never before seen on another living soul. His hair was a sandy brown colour and was swept back perfectly. He was pale, but his cheeks were tinted pink, probably from the cutting breeze outside.

He was dressed impeccably, also. Blaine watched as he unbuttoned his long, black coat and folded it neatly, before taking a seat across the way. Under the coat he was adorned in a pair of sinfully tight, black, skinny jeans and a well-fitted, crisp, white shirt, complete with a dark vest, black, shining ankle boots and when he settled in his seat, Blaine noticed the gold brooch shaped like a heart, with gold chains wrapping around it and a small gold key dangling from it.

In Blaine's eyes, the boy was the absolute embodiment of beauty.

A boy like that would never take an interest in someone like Blaine, who was short and often careless. A boy like that would have a tonne of friends with whom he attended parties and social gatherings every single night. A boy like that had to have a boyfriend.

Blaine sighed and allowed his eyes to linger on the boy for a little while longer, because it wasn't every day one encountered such a person and as well as that, looking was all Blaine would likely be able to do around such a boy, and so he decided he would do just that: Enjoy the view.

* * *

Across the room, Kurt felt the watchful gaze of a set of copper penny eyes. He tried not to look straight away, because he didn't want to experience the awkward eye contact that two strangers sometimes made, but after a while, he noticed that those eyes were still on him, still watching him intently.

It was a boy and he was positively gorgeous. His eyes were big and round and an almost golden colour. His hair was dark and gelled almost like a helmet on his head, but it suited him somehow. He was sitting by himself and kept adjusting the red bowtie sitting securely around the collar of his grey and white checkered shirt.

Kurt thought his outfit was cute. Complimenting the shirt was a red cardigan, buttoned neatly across his chest and, much to Kurt's approval, a pair of tight, grey pants. His bare ankles were on show and his feet were covered in a pair of new-looking, grey loafers. Kurt, who was highly fashion conscious, thought he looked adorable, yet completely fashionable at the same time.

And he was staring a Kurt.

Kurt had never had this kind of attention on him before. It was all so new and so soon. He felt his heart beat quickening from the excitement and unfamiliarity of it all and then he locked eyes with the boy and did the first thing he thought to do: He smiled.

The boy smiled back and his eyebrows went up a little, as if he was surprised that Kurt had reacted like this in response to his staring. Kurt almost lifted a hand to give a small wave, but stopped himself, remembering the promise he had made himself. He wanted to seem elusive, mysterious, untouchable, like he experienced this sort of thing every single day. And so, Kurt did something he never would have envisioned himself doing in a million years. He pursed his lips and made a kissing motion.

The boy's cheeks went visibly pink, but he didn't look away. He looked surprised, then blinked quickly and lifted a hand to hide his smile, which developed into what Kurt discerned as a nervous laugh. The boy was very attractive and his smile lit his entire face and Kurt wished he could go across there and talk to him, but he didn't think his legs were capable of carrying him just now. Instead, he remained seated and began to plot a way to elicit another reaction from the boy, to try and make his face light up in such a way again.

Kurt smiled, then parted his lips and stuck his tongue out just the slightest bit and licked over the bow of his lips, before sliding his tongue back inside his mouth. This time the boy's smile developed into a grin and much to Kurt's surprise, his mouth opened and the tip of his tongue exited his mouth and licked slowly and seductively across his own top lip in a way that had Kurt blushing and jittery. The boy laughed and turned his head to the side, as if embarrassed, but he looked back to Kurt expectantly.

Kurt had no idea what to do next. He wasn't at all used to this sort of thing. He settled for just smiling at the boy and hoping he knew he was interested.

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe the other boy had even taken any notice in him. When he had caught his eye, Blaine had expected the boy to ask him what he was staring and maybe roll his eyes and look away in disgust. Instead, the boy had shown an interest in him. He had sent a small kiss in his direction and had then proceeded to lick his lips in a way that made a heat spread up the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine had had no idea how to react to such a thing, but adrenaline had taken over, not to mention the voice in his head telling him not to screw this up, and he had licked his own lips in response, which, if the way the boy was smiling at him counted for anything, seemed to have gained him some points.

Now, all Blaine wanted to do was go over there and strike up a conversation, but the boy seemed so confident and interesting that Blaine thought that actually speaking to him might blow his chances. He knew he would probably end up talking to him eventually, but perhaps if he took some time to think of some interesting topics it would go in his favour. Usually, Blaine was confident and enthusiastic about practically everything and he had been like this for so long that he wasn't sure whether that was the real him or not. Now, he wondered the same thing, but part of him thought it might have been because he was in a new place, surrounded by new people and that would shake anyone's confidence.

A moment later, much to Blaine's chagrin, a man in a grey suit entered the room and quietened the students. The induction had begun.

* * *

Kurt had caught sight of the boy staring several times throughout the induction meeting. He had spotted him a little away during the tour, which he would have approached him during had they not been split into groups by alphabetical order (the boy had been in group 1, which meant his last name was within the letters A-E, which didn't tell Kurt much, but it was just something he had noticed).

They shared shy smiles, which Kurt had tried to avoid, because he was still hung up on wanting to come across differently, but the boy made him flush and gave him butterflies and he really wanted to talk to him, to find out what his favourite song was, to learn his coffee order, to ask where he was from, what he was studying. Kurt wanted to get to know him and so far, they weren't having much luck in getting close enough for that.

Kurt sighed and watched as the boy walked in the opposite direction, following his tour guide along with the rest of the students in group 1, while Kurt was forced to follow along with group 2.

He ended up chatting to a girl with blonde hair and heavily made up eyes, who had started a conversation by telling him she liked his brooch. She was nice and reminded him of Rachel in the way that she spoke of her love for the stage, but she dressed far better and was much less self-involved. Kurt kept his eye out for the other boy all through the tour and through the end of the induction, but he didn't manage to spot him, which sent a pang of disappointment to his heart.

* * *

Blaine didn't see the other boy after they split off into their tour groups. His eyes were strained from looking out for him and his neck hurt a little from the way he had to keep craning it to see over the crowds. Eventually, the induction ended and they were told they could head home for the day, before classes started on Monday. Blaine left the building they were in and walked out into the campus grounds, eyes still searching out the elegant boy with the stunning eyes.

He tried to walk slowly to the exit, but he had to get there eventually. He even stood by the gate and pretended to make a call, just so that he would have a reason to stick around a while longer, just in case the boy had been delayed in leaving. After too long, it was evident that the boy was not coming out any time soon, so Blaine had to leave.

Disappointed, he began the walk to the subway, which would take him back to his apartment, in which he lived alone, because his parents had insisted upon it, not wanting him to live with the other students in the dorms, because they knew 'what college students got up to together' and didn't want him to jeopardise his education in any way.

On his way down the street, he spotted a small coffee shop and the sudden craving for coffee hit him immediately. He decided to grab a medium drip to go and he would drink it on his way to the subway, because he was sure that trying to keep his balance on an overcrowded subway and manage to drink a scolding hot coffee without spilling it was a tad ambitious.

Blaine went inside the coffee shop, the strong aroma hitting his nose instantly. It reminded him of the Lima Bean back in Ohio, where he had spent many a day with his friends. It kind of felt like home, like a comfort. Blaine got in line, ordered when it was his turn and then went to the end of the counter to wait.

After a few minutes, the barista called Blaine's name and he took the paper cup from her, thanked her and went to the condiments to add some cinnamon, which he was prone to doing once the winter months were close. It reminded him of Christmas, which was his favourite holiday. Blaine gave his drink a stir with one of the sticks and then struggled a little with the lid and that was when he heard the voice behind him.

* * *

"Is that your name?" Kurt asked, having finally gotten the courage to go up to the boy. "Blaine?"

He had heard the barista calling his name from the end of the line and had watched as he had given her a broad grin, before taking his coffee and heading over to add stuff to it (Kurt thought he saw him adding cinnamon, but he couldn't have been certain). He had spent too long deliberating with himself as to whether or not he should approach the boy and in the end, he decided he couldn't pass up the chance.

The boy turned around and he was even better looking up close.

"Wh-what?" he stammered nervously.

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated. "Is that your name? Or are you one of those people who give fake names for their own amusement?"

"Oh," the boy said, a faint smile on his lips. "No. I mean, yes. My name is Blaine. I'm Blaine."

Kurt smiled. "Kurt," he told him.

"Kurt," the boy repeated, with a slow nod. "I, uh, I looked out for you. After the tour, I mean, but I didn't see you."

"I looked out for you, too," Kurt said, then silently chided himself, because he was supposed to be playing it cool. He didn't feel to badly about it when Blaine's smile converted into a huge grin.

"Do you want to sit?" Blaine asked, gesturing to an empty table by the window. "I mean, if you're not busy..."

"I'm not," Kurt said and then remembered that he probably should have at least pretended to check his phone or something, so that it looked like he had other engagements, but that he would put them back for a short while. Instead, he looked eager and probably a little desperate.

Blaine gave him a dazzling smile and practically ran to pull out a chair for him.

"Thank you," Kurt said, smiling, as he sat in the seat.

Blaine pushed his chair in, then went and sat down facing him. "I, uh," he said, once he had gotten comfortable, "I've never done this."

"Gotten coffee with another guy?" Kurt enquired.

"Oh! No," Blaine said. "I mean, I have gotten coffee with guys before. Not in that way. Just. I've never really...flirted like we did earlier. I guess."

Blaine kept tripping over his words. It was kind of adorable.

"We flirted?" Kurt ventured.

Blaine's face flushed. "I thought..."

"It's okay," Kurt said, feeling badly about that comment, even if it hadn't been anything bad. "We flirted, Blaine. We did."

Blaine looked relieved, but still uneasy.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself," Kurt prompted, hoping that might relax him.

"There isn't much to tell," Blaine admitted, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I just graduated from high school. I'm from Westerville—"

"Wait," Kurt said. "Westerville in Ohio?"

Blaine nodded. "Do you know it?"

Kurt smiled, slowly. "I'm from Lima."

"Ohio?" Blaine asked, leaning closer.

Kurt nodded. "Fancy that."

Blaine smiled.

"Sorry," Kurt said. "Keep going."

"Um, I'm studying music. I like to sing and play piano. I was lead singer in my show choir."

"Show choir, too?" Kurt asked, hardly believing that he could have so much in common with the first guy he had met. Blaine gave him a look of confusion. "I was in my school's glee club. New Directions."

"Wow," Blaine uttered. "Warblers," he said, gesturing to himself.

Kurt remembered the Warblers, but he'd been going through a tough time when they had competed against them and so he hadn't really had his mind on the competition much.

"How about you?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, looking up.

"Tell me about you," Blaine said, smiling. He was more visibly relaxed now, probably because Kurt's 'I'm better than everyone' facade had practically disappeared by now.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Kurt Hummel. From Lima." He smiled at Blaine. "I'm studying musical theatre and I've never really done this actually."

"Gotten coffee with another guy?" Blaine joked.

"Well, yes, actually," he admitted, feeling a blush spreading over his cheeks. "I guess I came on kind of strong earlier. I was kind of hoping to impress."

"Me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "You. Everyone. Anyone." He shrugged. "I don't generally fit in. I've always stood out. I wanted to be one of those people, the ones people envy." He felt embarrassed now that he was saying it out loud. It was stupid.

"For the record," Blaine told him, "you still do."

"What?" Kurt asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Stand out," Blaine clarified. "You definitely stand out. In the best way."

Kurt could not conceal the smile that crept over him then. "Thank you," he said. "You do, too."

Blaine was still smiling at him. "Can I be honest?"

Kurt nodded.

"I didn't think you'd even look at me when I saw you walking in today," he said. "I didn't think I'd be your type. You're so..." Blaine trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Choose your words carefully," Kurt joked, but was nervous about what Blaine was going to say.

"You're different to anyone I've ever seen," he told Kurt. "I... You're honestly the most attractive person I've ever seen."

The pink hue on Blaine's cheeks was really noticeable now.

"And it's not just the way you look," Blaine added. "It's in the way you move and the way you take things in. It might sound creepy, but I watched you watching others. Before you noticed me staring, I mean. You're observant and aware of everything around you. It just... It caught my attention. I don't even know you and I think you're kind of amazing."

"I am," Kurt said, immediately. Then, "Sorry. I get egotistical when I'm nervous. Either that, or I act like a complete bitch."

"You're nervous?" Blaine asked.

"You make me a little nervous," he confessed. "I've never had anyone take an interest in me like this."

Blaine looked genuinely surprised then, which both surprised and thrilled Kurt.

"You seem shocked," Kurt observed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out how that's possible," he said. "I'm not calling you a liar!" he added quickly. "It's just you're sort of gorgeous, if I haven't made that clear already."

Kurt looked down at his coffee cup lid. "Thanks," he managed to squeak out. He raised his eyes to Blaine and looked at him through his lashes. "You are, too, you know. Gorgeous, that is."

Blaine's eyes flashed briefly. "Wow," he breathed. "This is not at all how I envisioned out first meeting going."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, fearful that Blaine would tell him he was disappointed. "How did you imagine it?"

"I told you. I didn't think you'd give me the time of day. I thought it was probably just mindless flirting. Something the beautiful people just did to amuse themselves."

"The beautiful people?" Kurt asked, spluttering slightly.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "I just kind of thought it was pointless for me to even hope, which sounds really, really pathetic, I know, but I just—"

"Blaine," Kurt said, liking the sound of his name on his lips. "Blaine, it's not. It's not pathetic. It's sweet."

* * *

Blaine stopped speaking and gaped at Kurt for a couple of heartbeats. "It is?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes," he said. "I told you. I'm not used to this. Feel free to compliment me all you like."

Blaine laughed then. "I think I can safely say you'll get a lot of that from all angles."

Kurt gave him a shy smile and took a sip of his coffee. Blaine wondered how one could make drinking coffee look so damned attractive. Kurt was nothing like the boy he had expected him to be, he was much better.

"Are you disappointed?" Kurt asked, as if on cue. "That I'm not the flirty guy who practically flashed his tongue at you at nine in the morning?"

"Definitely not disappointed," Blaine assured him. "You're better than anything I could have hoped for."

Kurt chuckled. "You're too nice."

"I'm just being honest," Blaine promised. "So, I don't know if this is a, uh, friendship thing and if you want it to be, that's completely okay, but I'm just going to take a chance here and ask. Could I maybe ask you out? On a date? With me?"

Kurt looked momentarily stunned, but then smiled. "Are you asking?"

Blaine nodded and cursed himself simultaneously. "Yes," he confirmed. "Definitely asking."

"Ask me again," Kurt said and Blaine couldn't help wondering if he was getting him to ask again simply to reject him, but Kurt seemed like a genuinely nice guy and so he humoured him.

"Can I take you out to dinner? Maybe tomorrow night? I don't know where the best places are to eat around here, but we could figure something out?"

Kurt nodded. "I would love that," he said. "My best friend, Rachel did extensive research and probably knows the best places, even though she hasn't actually been to any of them. I'm sure she could recommend somewhere."

"Great," Blaine said, relieved. "Could I maybe get your number?"

"Of course," Kurt said.

They exchanged numbers and finished their coffees while talking about their induction day and when they'd finished, they stood and left the coffee shop together. Once outside, they stopped and looked at one another. They hared shy smiles.

"I'm glad I met you," Blaine told him. "I didn't think I would."

"I'm glad I met you, too," Kurt said. "I'm pretty new to all this..."

"So am I," Blaine said, hoping that would put Kurt's mind at ease.

Kurt nodded. "Can I call you?" he asked. "Or text? Just so that we can keep getting to know each other?"

"I'd like that," Blaine said, with a nod. "I guess I'll talk to you later?" he said, not wanting to leave at all.

"Yes," Kurt said. "I'm sorry, again, about earlier, with the, um, the tongue thing and all that."

Kurt looked absolutely mortified.

"Oh, I didn't mind," Blaine said, finally finding his confidence. Now that he knew Kurt was a little more like himself (although he was far more refined and good looking), he didn't feel quite so intimidated. "It was a good look on you."

Kurt laughed then, beautifully and real. "Thanks for making me feel better about it," he said, reaching out and touching Blaine's arm, his touch electric. "I'll beat myself up about it for a while, but it helps that you're not laughing at me."

"I did my own fair share of embarrassing tongue things if you've forgotten."

"I definitely haven't forgotten," Kurt said, cheeks tinting pink. "It was a good look on you, too."

Blaine smiled. "Nice of you to say, but I think we both know how awkward I looked."

"It wasn't awkward at all," Kurt told him. "I promise."

Blaine nodded and tried to ignore the way his heart was doing somersaults in his chest. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Kurt said, solemnly."

"And I'll call you and we can discuss the details?"

"Great," Kurt said, happily.

They spent another few seconds staring at each other, tiny smiles on their lips and God, Kurt was really, really gorgeous. Perfect, even. Without any sort of warning, Kurt took a small step forward, glanced sideways, then leaned in an pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips, which made his heart dance in his chest and his blood race in his veins. It was unlike anything else he had ever experienced and when Kurt pulled back, Blaine was sure he was wearing the dopiest of grins.

"Tomorrow," Kurt said in a whisper, before giving him a final smile and turning around. He walked down the street then disappeared into the distance, leaving Blaine standing there for another minute.

Finally, Blaine got his head together and headed for the subway, singing quietly to himself. He decided that today had been a really, really good day. Just around the corner, Kurt Hummel was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope anon liked it and I'm going back to getting the next chapter of Frozen done now :)**


End file.
